


mob【allss,路人x】

by jsdxwtm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsdxwtm/pseuds/jsdxwtm
Kudos: 26





	mob【allss,路人x】

头很痛。无法迅速做出最准确的反应和判断。  
  
剧烈的咳嗽被强行遮掩变得沉闷，牵扯起嗓子的胸腔的剧痛。轻飘飘的身体似乎无法支撑起沉重的头颅，他甚至觉得拿起他的魔杖都是一件不可能完成的事情。耳朵像塞着隔音效果超好的棉花，连学生们弄炸坩埚的爆响声都过了好几秒才传达到他的耳朵里，强打起精神结束课程回到地窖，斯内普觉得他需要一些治疗。  
  
但——今天就是新年前夜了。医疗翼的医师们似乎也需要一个轻松的假日？  
  
皱了皱眉头，斯内普缓慢的踏入壁炉，抓起一把飞路粉：“蜘蛛尾巷……”浓重的鼻音和不太清晰的声音发出，当他从冰冷的地面上坐起来的时候，他知道他失败了。该死的应该用幻影移行的……  
  
一只冰冷的手从后方突兀的捂住了他的口鼻。  
  
“嘿伙计们！瞧瞧我找到了什么可爱的猎物？”  
  
令人作呕的，属于醉酒男人的调笑声。斯内普有些油腻的长发被扯住向后快速拖行了几米。  
  
疼痛感似乎也迟钝了几秒才清晰的反应到斯内普的神经上，刚刚适应昏暗光线的斯内普才看清周边的环境。四散的酒瓶，混乱的牌桌，充满烟雾的室内，因为不通风令人作呕的味道——以及迅速围上来的男人们。  
  
强行挣扎出背后男人的禁锢，以自己最快速度掏出魔杖，刚刚念出第一个音节就被人夺走了魔杖按倒在地上，他宽大的斗篷被扯了下来，露出瘦削挺拔的身体，身体被几个男人按住了。  
  
“噗呲，你在小瞧我们？一个小破木棍想做什么？音乐指挥吗哈哈哈哈？”  
  
“嘿嘿嘿瞧瞧我们可怜的小东西——不应该是老东西哈哈哈,好像在发烧呢？”  
  
“他的身材真的不错啊……嘿你们等什么呢？我第一个来啊。”  
  
“草这屁股……啧啧啧……”  
  
是一群麻瓜，亡命徒，且有特殊性癖的……男人。发着高烧还失去了魔杖的他的反抗微不足道。  
  
双手被紧紧的抓住，强烈的踢打和挣扎被一个凶狠的耳光和胃部被膝盖大力的冲击打断，强烈的眩晕感呕吐感和疼痛瞬间侵袭了他，他无力的跪倒在地上，随即被强行按在了地上。  
  
“妈的……还挺烈，嘶……都到这来了还装清高？啊臭婊子……”  
  
黑色上衣和裤子很快被粗暴的撕扯下来，露出苍白瘦削的身体，冷硬的地面与裸露的皮肤接触让他瞬间瑟缩了一下，下意识地挣扎，本就被按住的手被皮靴踩住还使劲的碾了碾，钻心的疼痛让他忍不住哼出了声，却被这群禽兽当成了下贱的呻吟。  
  
“唔嗯……咳……滚开……别碰那！”  
  
胸前脆弱的两点被有些粗糙的指腹恶意粗鲁的捻动着，平时自己都鲜少给予刺激的前端被大力的撸动，嘴里被迫插入了冰凉肮脏的手指肆意的搅动，无数双手在他的胸，腰，腿，胳膊，脚掌上抚摸揉捏甚至是亲吻吮吸，他颤栗着想躲避，却根本逃离不了被围住的圈子。身体所有的敏感点都被大力的撩动着。但显然他们并没有什么耐心做完前戏。  
  
“唔……哈……不……放开我……该死的唔啊……麻瓜……”  
  
身体被粗鲁的翻动，他被迫趴在了另一个浑身赤裸的男人身上，男人架起了他的身体，大力舔弄啃咬着他已经发红肿胀的乳尖，同时在他的小腹处摩擦着已经肿大的阴茎。  
  
干涩的小穴被强行插入了一根手指，并没有过多的准备很快就插入了第二根第三根，强烈的疼痛让忍不住绷紧身体呻吟出声，很快被另一个人钳住了下巴，插入了巨大的阴茎开始抽插。  
  
“哈啊……啊唔……啊……唔呣……呜呜……”  
  
“草……真紧。用用舌头老东西……嘶……挺会的啊。”  
  
令人作呕的味道冲入鼻腔和口腔，过于巨大的尺寸每一下都深深的顶入喉间，生理反应让他重复着吞咽和呕吐的动作却根本吐不出肉棒，只是给予侵犯人更美妙的体验。口腔和舌尖被强烈的摩擦，无法吞咽的津液顺着下巴滴落，发红的眼尾落下被刺激出的泪水，身体各处仍被强烈的给予着快感……  
  
“唔呃！哈啊……啊！啊……”斯内普的呻吟变得尖锐痛苦起来。  
  
男人终于不满足于只插入手指了。同样惊人的尺寸瞬间没入了依旧干涩的穴口，极致的紧致和剧烈的痛楚让两人都呻吟出声。前方抽插着他的嘴的青年早已察觉到了什么，钳住了他的下巴大力向下拉扯才阻止了他的下意识地咬合，他被不满的青年大力的扯住头发示意他专心。  
  
“嘶哈……爽，又热又紧……我发现这人发烧了操着更爽啊哈哈。”  
  
周围响起了模糊的不怀好意的笑声，他被更强烈的爱抚着，头皮的剧痛让他不得不为了满足青年的欲望卖力的吞吐舔舐着，身后羞耻的地方传来难以言喻的痛楚，被撕裂戳顶的感觉贯穿着他，鲜血从穴口顺着大腿蜿蜒流下，倒是代替了润滑剂的作用让大力抽插的男人动作的更顺畅。每一下戳弄都顶到了最深处，终于男人找到了那个点。  
  
疼痛被忽略了。瞬间强烈起来的快感像电流一样窜过他的身体，这一点痛苦的甜蜜被无限放大了，他激烈的颤抖了一下，微微尖锐的呻吟声含糊的从塞满了肉棒的嘴里吐出。  
  
“哈啊！呃唔~哈……啊……啊……唔呜呜呜……”  
  
敏锐的捕捉到手中身体的颤抖和变化，男人不怀好意的笑了笑，舔了舔斯内普的脖颈，随即开始卖力的顶弄那个点。每一次重重的撞击都让斯内普觉得快要死掉了。疼痛似乎也成为了新的快感……已经，分不清快感和疼痛了……猛烈的刺激像洪水一样席卷着他的全身，所有被爱抚亲吻，吮吸揉搓的身体部分都感受着灭顶的快乐。  
  
“唔……啊……啊……啊……哈啊……呜哈……啊呕……噗……咳咳咳咳咳……呜……放开……好痛……唔啊……唔呣……”  
  
同时被抽插着的两个入口的肉棒似乎约定好了一般同时加速，终于在喉间和直肠的最深处射出了浓稠的精液，因为插入的过于深入精液都直接射入了食道，他只能呕出来一点点……沙哑的嗓子在可以说话的下一刻吐出了哀求，但被另外的人无视了。高潮……他也要射出来了……但一双手恶意的勒住了他的肉棒狠狠的掐住，强烈的疼痛致使他根本无法射精。只得了片刻空闲的薄唇立刻被插入了另一个肉棒。  
  
“害这才两个人呢w，你似乎还有的忙哦？太早的释放可不好……禁欲者淫乱w，真是可爱呢。”  
  
巨大的肉棒从小穴里拔出，发出了淫靡的声响。混合着精液和鲜血的体液缓缓流出，根本没有它流出的空闲，另一个肉棒就紧接着顶了进去。新一轮的抽插又开始了……  
  
“哈……呃……不……”  
  
快速大力的抽插，射精，拔出，再被插入顶弄，设定，拔出，插入……  
  
无尽的快感地狱。  
  
他的双手撸动着数根肉棒，口中插入着肉棒，坐在肉棒上起起伏伏，无数阴茎蹭着他的身体开发着他身体上的敏感带。他的身体上布满干涸的精液和汗渍，以及不断有新的精液射在上面。  
  
不知道从第几次起，他的呻吟已经不再是痛苦抗拒的了……  
  
“舒服么w？”  
  
“嗯……舒服……”  
  
“哈哈……想射么？”  
  
“呜……嗯……哈啊……啊……不要……嗯呜……想……”  
  
名为理智的弦崩坏了。  
  



End file.
